Talk:Alpha Blogg
Delete and move This article needs to be deleted so that Alpha Bloggs can be moved here. BambookidX 01:24, 28 May 2007 (UTC) : Done.--Richard1990 talk 01:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) "Temporary Scan" Something I've been meaning to bring up... These exist in Echoes and Corruption and provide additional information, but don't seem to be on the net (source:Google) and are also very difficult to gather. Any ideas/brave souls? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'm game for Echoes. I need to go through MP2 again anyway, as it's the only one I've yet to 100%. I'll get all the creatures and such that I can, though I make no promises regarding random wall panels and shit. Dazuro 23:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) (Edit conflict. X_x) Well... that wouldn't exactly be related to this. : I may have spoke too soon! Our old "friends", Metroid Galaxy Guide seem to have them (poorly) recorded. There seem to be some minor typos and the linebreak between them and the "Permanent Log" is within the "Temp Log", and not immediately after it. (If you don't understand my poor description, make your own comparison.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Not related? Perhaps I misunderstood... I thought you meant the text that shows up when you scan a creature/object, as opposed to the ones that get saved to the logbook? Dazuro 23:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) "Random wall panels and shit" are not related to this. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Dazuro, he is talking about the temporary scans for things that actually have log book entrees. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Erm, exactly. That was my point. I was saying I could get the temp scans of those things, but I wouldn't bother with things that didn't have their own logbook entry. Sorry for any confusion <_< Dazuro 23:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Not that I wouldn't like to see that done. I'd suggested it as a section for room articles before, but that would make for a large undertaking. Would make them much more interresting, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I'll do what I can, but don't count on me being a completionist for non-Logged things. Dazuro 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : You could count on me for that... once I get my Wii back after it is fixed. : Ohh... forgot to mention, my wii was rendered nearly unusable, so I sent it to Nintendo. They are really, really nice about this stuff. I didn't have to pay a thing even though my waranty expired. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sweet, really? My Wii won't read discs any more, and my warranty expired a while ago so I've been procrastinating on sending it in since I'm rather broke. Hopefully they'll be as kind to me as they were to you. :o Dazuro 00:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I had the same experience. Mine had a really weird problem and the memory had to be reformatted, though. I think they will generally take one in as long as there is no unofficial software/hardware or blatant user damage. Dazuro, you might want to look into those disk lens cleaners that Nintendo just put out. Its just a plastic thing you stick into the slot, but I think it could work for you (especially if your Wii is in a generally dusty area/low to the ground/poorly ventelated). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Aha, that'd be great. I'll look into it. :D I'd love to be able to Brawl and Corruption without having to borrow my friend's wii... Dazuro 00:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Holy crap, it worked! Thanks so much. If you hadn't told me about that, I would have had to send it to Ninty, and thus A) may have lost data, B) would have lost the Wii for a several-week period, and C) may have had to pay a large repair fee. Joyous day! Dazuro 01:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC)